


Music in the Night

by 3988Akasha



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 17:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3988Akasha/pseuds/3988Akasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bass sends Jeremy on a very important mission, even if Miles doesn't think so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Steph_Schell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph_Schell/gifts).



> This was inspired by [this](http://3988akasha.tumblr.com/post/47335132365/serin3-ridiculousinpicadilly-serin3) post on tumblr. 
> 
> I blame you, but this is still the only thing I've been able to write in a month, so well done you, well done.

“Bass, no.”

“Yes, Miles.”

“Where are you even going to find one?”

Bass smiled and brought his hand up to rest on Miles’ shoulder. “Did you forget? We rule the world now.”

Miles gave Bass his patented “I’ve had enough of your shit thank you very much” look which only made Bass smile wider.

“Well, at least a part of it.”

Miles rolled his eyes. “Fine, where are you going to find one in this little slice of heaven we _rule_?”

“I’ve got our top man out working on it now.”

“I’m sure Jeremy’s thrilled to be your delivery service.”

Bass laughed. “He did say something about knowing there were carrier pigeons and corporals for things like this.”

“He’s not wrong. We need him doing actual military things...you know, because we’re a milita.”

“Yes, _dear_ I know. This is important, too.”

“To who?”

“To me.”

Miles bit his lip, not wanting to make this into a fight, especially as it was already done. He rubbed a hand through his hair and saw Bass smirk, even as he ducked his head to hide it. There really wasn’t anything he’d deny him, not really, and if this made him happy, then it was fine. Not that Bass would be the only one happy about it, but Miles didn’t often allow himself the luxury of caring about his own happiness. Everyone wins this time.

****

Days later, Bass came rushing into Miles’ office. Miles didn’t look up from the stack of field reports he was looking at, wishing Jeremy was around to do it for him. Jeremy always weeded out the ones Miles didn’t actually need to read, and, after reading through them all for himself, some of the ones Miles shouldn’t read if he wanted to have any officers left in the militia. It didn’t keep him from noticing the way Bass just vibrated with excitement, no doubt bouncing on the balls of his feet.

“ _Miles_!”

He smirked to himself, hearing the little whine in Bass’ voice that told his impatience.

“Yes, Bass?”

Bass glared at him briefly before moving to stand directly in front of the desk. “He’s back. And he has a wagon.”

Miles furrowed his brow. “He took a wagon with him when he left. I hope we can trust him enough to at least bring it back with him.”

Bass didn’t respond, not that Miles expected anything different. He moved out from behind the desk and started walking towards the door. When he reached the door, he looked back and saw Bass still vibrating by his desk.

“Bass - we should go outside now. See Jeremy. And the wagon he brought back.”

Bass huffed as he moved past Miles on his way out and Miles couldn’t help himself, he brought his hand down and slapped Bass’ ass teasingly. As he’d suspected, Bass was too focused on the wagon, which Miles still figured would be empty, to retaliate.

Miles caught Jeremy’s eye, but couldn’t get a read on whether or not he had been successful. Bass stood with his hands clasped behind his back, only just keeping himself still.

“Sir,” Jeremy began and Miles sighed inwardly as he saw Bass’ face fall.

“I wasn’t able to get exactly what you requested,” Jeremy paused and pulled the tarp off the wagon with unnecessary flourish. He needed fewer drama queens in his militia. Miles made a note to have Tom reevaluate their recruiting and promotion regulations.

“But, I was able to acquire a baby grand instead.”

Miles looked at Bass, and he knew his jaw was brushing the ground. “Jesus, Bass. What did you ask for?”

He watched as Bass blushed, his toe poking the ground. “A Bösendorfer Imperial Grand Piano.”

Miles blinked. “Did he even know what one of those looks like?”

“I described it to him, wrote the name out on some paper. Made a sketch.”

Miles smiled and pulled Bass into a hug, not caring that they were in full view of the milita. “How are we going to get it inside?”

“I’m still here, you know,” Jeremy drawled, pulling their attention.

“And you know how to get it inside?”

“Yes.”

“Well, it’s not going to get itself inside.”

Jeremy glared at Miles and mumbled about insensitive, self-involved generals with no sense of gratitude which made Miles smile.

“Mean.”

Miles shrugged and watched as Jeremy ordered the men to unload the piano. It was amusing to see their faces when Jeremy threatened to kill anyone who so much as smudged the piano.

****

It was well after sundown when Miles heard the door open, knowing it was Bass by the way he walked across the room. He’d been sitting on the bench, lovingly running his fingers across the wood, tracing the keys, just staring at it as though it wasn’t quite real. Something held him back from actually playing it. Even before the blackout, it’d been awhile since he’d played. Between the deployments and drills it hadn’t been practical to play.

“It won’t bite,” Bass whispered as he sunk his fingers into Miles’ hair, pulling a groan from him.

“I’m going to need to find a way to thank Jeremy.”

“I gave him a death squad, a sniper rifle and the location of a rebel base outside Philly. He says ‘you’re welcome’.”

Miles smiled. “But did you give him the rest of the field reports?”

He could feel Bass’ smile. “I thought you wanted to thank him.”

They didn’t say anything for awhile, the only sounds were their breathing and the fire crackling in the fireplace. It’d been awhile since they’d had time to just be quiet and alone. Nothing hurried, just them.

“Play me something,” Bass whispered in Miles’ ear.

Miles nodded and brought his fingers down to the keys, just letting them hover above them before pressing them against the keys, feeling the familiar texture beneath his fingertips. He closed his eyes as he began to move his fingers, allowing his memory to guide him, hoping he hadn’t lost his talent for it.

“Zeppelin?” Bass asked, lips still against Miles’ ear.

“ _No Quarter_ seemed appropriate.”

“Miles, you have the entire history of musical pieces memorized and you pick Zeppelin?”

Miles smiled and turned his face to look at Bass. “Don’t act like you’re not loving this.”

“We both know I can’t do that. I’ve always loved watching you play. I know it’s responsible for how deftly your fingers move when they’re doing other things.”

“You love those things as well.”

Bass kissed Miles’ neck. “Yes, I do.”

Miles stopped and tugged on Bass’ arm until he was sitting on the bench next to him, their bodies pressed tightly against each other. He watched the way the candle light danced across Bass’ face before he slowly brought Bass’ face to his own and kissed him gently.

“Thank you,” Miles whispered as he pulled back enough to speak.

Bass kissed him once more. “You’re welcome.”

With a tender smile, Miles turned back to the piano and started playing Sergei Rachmaninoff’s _Prelude in G Minor_ , knowing Bass loved the way his fingers danced and skipped along the keys. He felt Bass press a kiss to his shoulder before craning his neck to watch each movement Miles made. He smiled and wondered if it would be a horrible abuse of his power to promote Jeremy to captain. When he heard Bass sigh contentedly, he decided he didn’t care by tomorrow, Jeremy would be a captain.

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> This was both hastily written, because I'm terrified my muse is going to run off again and also unbeta'd.


End file.
